


Confession

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natsuno goes Ozaki-Sensei, and the two of them form their 'alliance'.</p><p>'Shiki' doesn't belong to me, but there are times when I feel like my imagination belongs to 'Shiki'. :)=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

In the quiet shade of the tree, the whole story came out. Shimizu lurking around Natsuno’s window, stalking him after her death. How she’d killed Tohru-chan, when she followed Natsuno to his house. Doing what research he could on vampires, even though most of the information had disappeared from the library. Stopping Akira from going into the creepy, western house, even though they knew there were vampires there, but not how many. Digging up Shimizu’s grave and finding it empty. How Kaori was attacked by a dead man and his own retaliation with a shovel, only to find out the man was dead. Burying the body in Shimizu’s grave. Finding the grave had been filled and covered. Getting the strange visits from the strange girl, whom his father allowed into his home. Trying to cover his room with talismans, but his father taking them all down. Warning Akira and Kaori not to let anyone in, and to tell their parents to do the same. 

The doctor didn’t say anything, but there was gleam of what might have been sympathy in his dark eyes. His voice trembling a little, Natsuno described Tohru-chan’s visit, how he’d wept, yet tried to pull Natsuno out of his window. How he’d chased after his dead friend, realizing it was stupid, crying out his name, until he came to the shrine, which had been so special to Tohru-chan. How Tatsumi had introduced himself and threatened him.

“He mentioned you,” Natsuno murmured. Ozaki-sensei was studying him, as a cigarette burned, unnoticed in his hand. “He said you knew about the vampires, that you were hunting them. I knew I had to find you, after that.”

“Go on, Natsuno-kun.” There was no judgment in the doctor’s voice or face, as he looked up at the young jinrou. “I’m guessing there’s more to your story, or you wouldn’t be approaching me only now.”

Natsuno did his best to go on, keeping his voice steady, as he described how Tatsumi and Shimizu had corned him, but it had been Tohru-chan who grabbed him from behind and sank his fangs into his neck. Strangely, Tohru-chan had left him alone, after the first bite, giving Natsuno the chance to warn Akira and Kaori to get out of town. His voice trembled slightly, as he described how they’d refused to go. They’d shown up with charms and holy symbols, had tried to decorate his room with him, and had even been willing to defy his father for him, but his father had stopped them. His voice trembled again, as he described waiting outside his own bedroom window to watch Tohru-chan approach. How he’d held up a cross to Tohru-chan, who’d seemed so helpless at the sight of it, so human. He described how he’d fled through the woods, pleading with Tohru-chan, as his former friend chased him. How he’d willingly offered his wrist, but Tohru-chan had pushed him down and bitten into his neck, instead.

“I begged him to leave with me,” Natsuno whispered. “I never stopped begging him to. He never stopped crying, but he never stopped feeding upon me, even when I was too weak to move.”

“Go on,” Ozaki-sensei said. There was an intensity to his eyes, almost a fire, as he looked at Natsuno.

Natsuno described how he’d finally died, or thought he had. Instead he’d woken up, changed.

“I still breathe,” Natsuno said, as he looked into the doctor’s eyes. “I walk in the sunshine, but I crave blood, constantly. I’ve managed to resist the craving, so far.” He stared back at the doctor. “I’ve been hiding the fact that I’ve risen from other shiki, but I broke into one of their lairs to free Akira, who was tied up and waiting for the shiki to feed upon. I think I killed that shiki, but I’m not sure. I got Akira and Kaori out of town, but I think Tatsumi spotted me. I’ve been doing my best to avoid him.”

The fire in Ozaki-sensei’s eyes seemed to gleam. Natsuno realized it was admiration. “You’re a remarkable boy,” the doctor said. “You’re the first of the risen to hold onto his human will, but you must be starving.”

Ozaki-sensei held out his wrist. There was no question what he was offering. It was all Natsuno could do not to shrink back, as Tohru-chan had from him. He could smell the blood running through the veins beneath the doctor’s skin. “Sensei, why are you doing this? Once I drink your blood, you’ll be in my power.”

“I’d rather be in your power than Chizuru-san’s,” Ozaki-sensei said. “The mistress of the shiki made it quite clear I was her next meal.” A tiny smile played across the doctor’s lips. He was a very handsome man, Natsuno realized with an almost human flush. “You’ve trusted me with your tale, Natsuno-kun. Allow me to return that trust.”

It was all Natsuno could do not to fall onto the man’s neck, as Tohru-chan had upon his own. Instead, he knelt at the doctor’s feet in an almost courtly gesture, taking his hand in his. He bent over the hand, as if he was about to kiss it. As gently as he could, he bit into the flesh above the doctor's wrist.  
Ozaki-sensei’s smile never changed, even though he shivered slightly. “That’s my boy,” he murmured. The cigarette dropped from his other hand. The same hand lifted and laid itself upon Natsuno’s head. Gently, it began to stroke the wavy blue hair. “You’re going to need all my strength to fight them.”


End file.
